


Half of The World is Daylight

by yihanlai



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihanlai/pseuds/yihanlai
Summary: 全是假的. 这就是一个借名字借案件的原耽...主山水, 副毅强.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 毅强山水都出现了.

    温惟秋很少晚上出门, 这次的案发现场离学校有些远, 他又泡在公安局法医室请教老法医问题, 回来得晚了些. 虽然回学校的路有几条, 可他选了最偏僻的小巷子—从这条路回学校要快十分钟, 没有灯也没有门, 两边围墙里的人家就算听到呼救也不会迅速赶来—多一事不如少一事. 温惟秋知道这条路不是很安全, 可他也觉得身上没什么好抢的, 自己还是个男人—刚成年的男人, 冒险一次没问题.

    刚走到中间不到的地方被不知道什么绊了一下, 摔倒在地上, 他慌忙捡起掉落的笔记, 却被人拦住去路, 声音不怀好意:“哥们儿, 看你身子单薄, 这么晚回去也不安全, 不如给我们点出场费, 咱保护你.”温惟秋看不清对面的人的脸, 只能看见模模糊糊是几个高大的男人围在他前后, 还有人手上拿着棍子一样的器物. 温惟秋冷清地回答:“谢谢你们的好意, 我自己能应付.”“哈哈哈.”男人干笑几声, 站得更近, 拿烟的手拍了拍温惟秋的脸, 嬉笑道:“小脸长得挺漂亮啊, 真不需要?”温惟秋很恶心那个烟味, 皱了皱眉, 透过黑影往前看: 离学校不远了, 能看见路灯.

    他本来想填公安大学的刑侦专业, 没想身高不够, 便转了法医临床. 凭着身高的便利, 他伸脚一踹对面人的裆部, 趁乱往前跑. 他没有喊, 希望能省点力气赶紧跑到学校.

    身子小是灵活些, 可腿不如人长. 专业所限, 他没有过多的时间运动, 在速度上比不上那些成天被人追赶的混混, 快到巷子口了被人追上拉了回来, 他不得已放开嗓子喊:“抢劫了! 抢劫了!”另一个声音抓着他的脸威胁他:“你就算喊破嗓子都没用, 没人会来救你.”温惟秋仍不死心地喊着, 和那个男人扭打起来, 笔记和草稿散落一地, 他心疼那些草稿, 唯恐踩到上面, 动作幅度不敢太大—可幅度小就意味着使不上力气. 后面又来了一个人捂住他的嘴, 他这才觉得害怕, 对未来充满黑色的担忧. 嘴被捂住了他只能‘唔唔’发声, 可这样好像显得有些无事于补. 他身子被完全控制了, 被抬起来往学校的反方向运, 双脚和双腿被钳得死紧, 他只能跟咸鱼一样扭动身子, 可由于挣扎扭打消耗体力太多, 他有些力不从心. 两个男人去抬一个手无缚鸡之力的书生简直轻而易举, 他们根本不在乎温惟秋文弱的挣扎, 两人一边走一边说笑, 污言碎语听得温惟秋直反胃.

    “他妈的.”温惟秋的衣服被拖到了地上, 身体被吊着很难受, 但他能听出这个声音是来自一个不属于他们三个中任何一个人的青年. 两个人的手都震动了一下, 一个人粗犷的声音满是不善:“哪家的小崽子跟你爷爷骂街?”“骂的就是你!”青年声音拔高两度,“兄弟们, 动手!”

    顿时这个黑灯瞎火的小巷子传来打斗的声音, 温惟秋被那个青年挪到了一边, 青年声音很小安慰他:“别怕同学, 我们是公安大学的, 我们会保护你.”说完握了一下温惟秋的手, 然后加入了战斗. 打斗中免不了有操爹骂娘的噪音, 温惟秋靠着墙躲得远了些, 除了这些不入耳的话, 好像还听见墙里的人家骂街:“他妈的大晚上还让不让人睡觉了?!”

    青年带的人仿佛又多了几个, 这边只有几个人, 被打得落荒而逃, 边撤退边骂:“你们几个给我记住!”青年这边有几个人追着他们跑, 剩下几个人把温惟秋掉的东西捡起来递给他, 把他护送回学校. 温惟秋不停道谢, 几个人好像都是刑侦系的, 颇为大度地说不用谢. 说完就赶紧溜走了—他们因为打架身上弄得凌乱不堪, 晚上有老师查房, 他们得赶紧回去省得被查到. 温惟秋一直想谢谢那个青年, 看清楚他的样子, 可刚才那几个人的声音都不是他. 快熄灯了他也不敢逗留, 赶紧回了宿舍. 舍友有一个比他大好几岁的哥哥看他衣服都脏了, 关心地问长问短, 俨然一副母鸡的样子. 温惟秋很有耐心地告诉他来龙去脉, 但是隐去了那个青年.

    刑侦专业三宿舍当天熄灯后开了个小会.

    同学A说:“胡哥, 看清楚那几个人住哪了吗?”

    胡令衍:“看清楚了, 明天我写匿名信把他们弄到号子里蹲几天, 让他们快活快活.”

    同学B:“老胡, 我们不会被打击报复吧?”

    胡令衍:“就那几条虫也敢说报复? 咱哥几个格斗还斗不过他们? 再说了他们又不知道我们是学生.”

    同学C:“没事没事, 咱们先睡一觉再说, 我觉得他们连字都不识几个, 当时黑灯瞎火的又看不清我们长什么样, 真告过来咱们死不承认不就行了.”

    同学B:“听说被你救的同学是我们学校的呢. 他不会…”

    胡令衍:“你他娘的真是怂蛋, 长点脑子, 他被我们救了还打小报告那也太没良心了.”

    同学C:“睡吧, 明天还有格斗课, 又要被教官折腾了.”

    三宿舍一帮人呼呼入睡了, 温惟秋却躺在床上想着那个握他手的青年, 想着他的声音.

    温惟秋是个爱学习的人, 自己支配的时间有50%看课内书, 50%都看了课外书和泡现场了, 主动去找乐休闲几乎没有, 看书对他来说就是休闲, 直到毕了业他也不知道那个青年是谁, 他被分在了一个县的派出所, 没几年跟一个老实的女人结了婚, 没来得及生孩子他的妻子就因为染急病过去了. 那时候的人还很封建, 都认为是温惟秋的法医身份带来了不详. 温惟秋尽力去解释, 告诉别人妻子是因为什么去世的, 普及唯物观念, 可凭他一个人, 工作无法展开.

    胡令衍毕业就被分到了市里一个派出所, 当了个快乐热情的小片警, 什么帮人上树捉猫, 给人厕所送纸, 甚至帮孤寡老人做饭, 他都乐此不疲. 抓到过几个小毛贼, 还配合市公安局参与过追捕, 获得过三等功, 被调入市公安局刑警支队重案中队二探组成为了一名刑警, 可以说是顺风顺水.

    这天警铃三年的组员王益接到派出所报案, 说在美食街发现了人肉, 已是组长的胡令衍带着王益和另外两个组员去了现场. 王益一到那里就跑到法医边上了解情况, 胡令衍隐约能察觉到王益喜欢那个小他两岁的法医李胜坚, 既然他愿意做那个跑腿的, 那就随他了. 他勘察了现场, 思考着什么样的人会在繁华的街道抛尸, 一个身子单薄的法医出现在他眼前, 想要把垃圾桶里的人肉包拿出来, 李胜坚无视了王益, 过来帮这个人把包小心拎出来. 胡令衍没见过这个法医, 便客气地问:“你好, 我是二探组长胡令衍, 请问您贵姓?”那个男人猛地抬头盯着胡令衍, 眼中闪过一丝惊讶, 转而又恢复到平常的表情:“我是新调来的法医温惟秋.”胡令衍没有忽略那一闪而过的眼神, 但没有放在心上.

    了解完情况之后, 法医队带走了尸块, 胡令衍敲了敲一脸失落的王益:“走吧小林?”王益长得很好看, 像男版林青霞, 胡令衍偶然喊了一次‘小林’就顺了口. 王益倒不介意这点, 毕竟胡组长跟他的同学比起来那算是好的了—他同学都喊他‘小霞’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 案件真实改编.

壹

    碎尸案, 还是在人来人往的美食街.

    王益和胡令衍把报案人带回了局里详细询问.

    “您能具体说说当时的情况吗?”胡令衍将给这个姓陈的清洁工大爷的水往人面前推了推, 以示友好. 陈大爷点点头, 意犹未尽地回忆:“今天轮到我早上到美食街打扫, 一个老太在垃圾桶里翻, 一边翻一边念叨‘还是美食街好, 这么多肉啊, 大黑你有福了’—啊, 大黑是他养的狗. 我怕老太把东西翻出来我不好清理, 赶紧上去拦着, 说等我弄好了把肉单独留出来给她, 她答应了, 就在旁边看着我弄, 我把箱子拖到垃圾车那边, 就看那个肉啊, 觉得可惜, 可越看越不对劲, 看着有十几斤肉, 都煮好的撒上了酱, 哪个店家也不会这么糟蹋原料啊, 我也不怕脏, 仔细凑里面看了看, 发现这个纹理很像人肉, 我当过卫生兵, 人肉我见过, 然后就赶紧给你们打了电话.”陈大爷喝了口水—他说的很有条理, 没有许多废话. 胡令衍微微点头, 摆出训练有素的得体微笑, 请他在笔录上签字. 王益倒吸了一口气, 心想这段时间还是别吃肉了.

    叫分区派出所调查陈大爷的背景和不在现场证明的同时, 温惟秋和李胜坚正在小心翼翼地拼接肉块. 拼好了大致是大腿的一部分, 温惟秋看着那块‘拼图’, 脑子里想着整个人应该是多高. 但信息不多, 既然有这些, 那肯定有别的尸块散落在别的地方.“李, 去做个DNA, 看看能不能发现什么.”温惟秋边说边看着便利贴拨通了二组办公室电话—他刚来没多久, 号码都是贴在旁边的墙上. 李胜坚应了一声, 忙他的事去了. 打完电话温惟秋也没闲着, 在单子上登记着信息. 没几分钟王益小跑着进来, 温惟秋抬眼和蔼地看着精神焕发的王益, 笑笑走到尸块那边闻有没有异样的气味—按理说很难闻到了, 气味都被酱料的味道冲毁, 唯一值得研究的就是人肉的纹理. 可纹理他已经看了快20年了, 没有什么新意.

    王益站在李胜坚旁边兴致勃勃地问:“有没有什么发现?”李胜坚盯着显微镜, 给玻片做微调, 一边公事公办的语气说:“我正要做.”王益睁着大眼睛, 不气馁又问:“那我能帮什么忙?”“工作上暂时没有.”李胜坚确定了性别, 记录在单子上, 没有管王益有些失落的脸. 温惟秋在后面轻轻拍了拍王益, 温吞吞地笑说:“麻烦你回去转告一下胡组长, 我们二十分钟之后过去开会.”王益又恢复了开朗的样子, 碰了一下李胜坚就走了. 法医室一时无声, 李胜坚记录完结论, 让一个实习法医去复印了一下又拿回来, 温惟秋早已将尸块安置妥当, 门口等着李胜坚.

    二组此刻正在打扫卫生. 吴本广切实体会到了什么叫车祸现场—胡令衍昨晚在办公室吃的泡面还在桌上放着—只不过已经倒了, 汤流了半桌子, 沥沥啦啦顺着桌角自由落体, 垃圾桶周围还有许多写报告留下的废纸, 半桶不知谁感冒了擤过扔掉的卫生纸, 其他桌上更是满满当当都是报告, 在他们桌上找材料无异于大海捞针, 难以想象胡令衍是如何在夹缝中求生存的. 地上跟不用说, 忙时留下的烟头, 闲时留下的瓜子壳…

    二组是市局的奇迹—他们组没有内勤, 所有人都出外勤, 而且是一水的男人, 个顶个的能制造垃圾, 定期检查的时候又能收拾得一尘不染, 迎接检查组女同胞的笑容如沐春风, 检查组走之后他们又在互相扯皮, 谁笑得最谄媚, 谁笑得最淫荡… 第二天又能造出狗都不愿意住的垃圾场. 胡令衍一天到晚在外面跑, 更不在意这些, 只要有地方坐着歇歇就够好了.

    吴本广是二组副组长, 早上刚抓人回来, 一回来就看到一帮糙汉满头大汗地收拾办公室, 他弄得有些紧张, 连忙问胡令衍:“检查组不是才走没几天?”胡令衍难得动手收一回东西, 这勾起了吴本广的好奇心, 打趣道,“看上哪个小姑娘了? 你可得系紧裤腰带啊, 家里有人呢别弄幺蛾子啦.”胡令衍剐了他一眼, 一脸‘你脑子里都是肮脏思想’的表情:“新来法医要来开会, 我怕这阵势他受不了.”“我当什么事呢. 法医还在意这个?”“法医都有洁癖好么.”胡令衍‘玩笑’道. 吴本广往办公室唯一一个软和的单人沙发里一倒, 懒散地推开这事:“我累了, 你们弄吧, 我可以指点江山…”

    两人认识十几年了, 一直在二组, 虽说现在一个组长一个副组, 实际上他们平级, 胡令衍更是不把他当下属, 所以更放纵他.

    二组组员破案是好手, 收拾屋子也是一把好手, 温惟秋和李胜坚来的时候屋子已经收拾差不多了, 只是房间里味道还没散去, 一个组员将办公室四面窗户全部打开, 还喷了点不知道过没过期的清新喷雾. 李胜坚面无表情地敲了敲开着的门, 吴本广扭头看到李胜坚身边站着一位不太高的男人. 他穿着白大褂, 头发梳得一丝不苟, 带着一副半框银边眼镜, 脸说圆也不圆, 不温不火地看向难得窗明几净的房间. 吴本广眼睛亮了, 一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来, 快步走到温惟秋面前, 居高临下地观察, 然后不顾及从门口经过的别组女内勤的惊异眼光, 把稍显瘦弱的人抱起来, 温惟秋也乐得咯咯笑, 连忙喊:“快放我下来!”吴本广把他放了下来, 无视了一边眉毛直跳的李胜坚, 开心地捧着温惟秋看起来比常人都小的脸:“好多年不见了啊!”“哎呀我都快四十了你能不能别这样了…”温惟秋看起来也很高兴, 嘴上是这么说, 可没动手. 吴本广看够了就放下手, 往身后准备好的放映机看了一眼, 收敛了一下情绪道:“我们下班再叙旧, 先开会.”温惟秋点头, 李胜坚有些疑惑, 刚想打招呼就被王益拽进去坐在他边上. 这下李胜坚是一点也不情愿, 目光寻找温惟秋. 温惟秋被吴本广带到那个唯一的单人沙发坐下, 温惟秋哭笑不得:“我要放图片.”

    吴本广冲出去的时候胡令衍正在桌子前收拾惨不忍睹的泡面, 他扫了一眼温惟秋, 对方恰好也看着他, 他觉得有些窘迫, 扯出个笑作为回应. 温惟秋被抱起来的时候他歪了歪头想温惟秋这个人挺有意思, 作为男人被男人抱起来也会那么高兴? 何况还一把年纪了. 吴本广是个对女人胸围挑挑拣拣的家伙, 什么时候对一个男人产生过这么大的兴趣? 莫非那人深藏不漏其实是有大胸的女人?... 胡令衍的思维像脱了缰的野羊驼朝向不定的浮云奔去, 王益碰了碰他, 胡令衍清咳一声:“开会吧!”

    “目前我们可以确定, 这是一位女性, 数据库里没有吻合的DNA样本. 从伤口来看, 凶手很有可能不懂得人体构造, 都是乱切乱砍. 另外, 通过分析, 尸块有被反复上冻化冻的痕迹. 目前没有其他的尸块, 我们无法判断出更多有利的线索.”温惟秋有条不紊地放映幻灯片和阐述发现的线索, 胡令衍一边记录一边思索着下一步应该怎么走. 吴本广跟之前的小插曲判若两人, 他严肃地说:“这是一起很恶劣的案件. 凶手丧心病狂, 我们很有可能面对的是一个心理素质极好的演员. 我们在办案的时候千万不要掉以轻心, 要专注.”胡令衍点点头, 接过话安排任务:“我刚斟酌了一下, 接下来我们分几个小队, 王益你带一个人去走访负责案发现场那块的保洁公司, 要问清楚之前有没有人看到类似的情况, 尤其是前几天; 老吴带几个人搜美食街的下水道, 我觉得尸块会出现在垃圾桶, 那么凶手大概也会扔在里美食街不远的地方; 小王你跟小黄去查尸源, 先从本市失踪人口找, 有符合目前条件的给我拿回来; 我一会儿去找监控.”

    没一会儿人都撒出去了, 温惟秋和李胜坚一起收拾着图片和文件, 胡令衍没管他们—办公室一贫如洗, 贼偷都嫌穷, 何况对方还是自己的同志—他正琢磨着凶手的心理, 眉头皱得能夹死蚊子, 不顾外人点了一根烟叼在嘴上, 笔在纸上写着. 人在专注的时候会对周遭感觉变弱, 直到温惟秋站在他桌边他都没发现. 温惟秋喊了他一声, 胡令衍狐疑地抬头, 是温惟秋伸出右手对着他, 嘴角噙着柔和的笑意:“辛苦了.”胡令衍一时没反应过来, 机械地在原地伸出手与他交握. 温惟秋笑意浓了分毫, 温水一般的嗓音与他告别:“再见, 胡组长.”

    胡令衍摩挲着手指. 这个人真的是个谜.


	3. Chapter 3

贰

    胡令衍风尘仆仆赶到美食街监控室, 说明来意之后仔细观看案发前夜那个垃圾桶周围的监控. 在凌晨一点多的时候, 一个身袭黑色运动服的人拎着装尸体的包放进了那个垃圾桶, 那人做了一番乔装, 戴了帽子, 墨镜和口罩, 完全认不出来模样. 跟垃圾桶比较应该在一米八左右, 身形细瘦, 一只手拎着包, 可以判断力气很大, 应该是个男人. 胡令衍立刻在磁盘上拷下当天和前几天的录像, 脑子里过了一遍这个人的外貌, 出了保安室立刻打电话给王益. 王益说有人看到这种情况, 请示下一步, 胡令衍当机立断叫他们去垃圾场, 他马上也过去. 把材料扔到副驾驶, 打开蓝牙给法医室打电话, 叫他们派人去垃圾场翻剩余的尸块, 说完启动切诺基, 直奔垃圾场.

    胡令衍的车和法医的车前后脚到达垃圾场. 胡令衍坐在车里都感觉到一股令人作呕的馊味, 隔着车窗看见了不远处的血红色—一条用过的卫生巾赤裸地摊在某一堆垃圾的上面. 他撇了撇嘴, 戴上口罩和手套下了车, 顺便在旁边捡了个坏的扫把以便翻找方便. 法医都穿着鞋套, 戴了一双手套. 胡令衍跟其中一个小法医说:“一会儿咱们分头找, 我的人马上就过来了, 你们去那边, 我们在这边…”胡令衍分配完, 李胜坚和别的法医小心翼翼地踩上垃圾山寻找, 胡令衍刚要转身, 温惟秋拿着一双鞋套递给他, 一丝玩笑道:“别弄脏了皮鞋.”胡令衍往下看了一眼, 有些窘迫—鞋子是很多年前买的, 质量还不错, 穿着也舒服, 就是太脏了, 连着穿了好些日子没功夫清理, 鞋面上都是泥点和灰尘. 这要是一般人他会认为这话是笑话他的, 可温惟秋说出来的语气完全不一样, 感觉像多年的认识的熟人善意的玩笑. 胡令衍接过鞋套, 不掩饰地笑了笑:“谢谢.”温惟秋眯了眯眼睛, 慢慢走向法医负责的区域. 胡令衍盯着他的背影看了两秒, 便立刻穿上鞋套, 在自己划定的区域翻找.

    理论上这些钢铁材料不会在生活垃圾这一类出现, 但总有清洁工人随便倒在这里, 他得仔细翻找. 法医个个精贵, 肩不能挑担手不能提篮的, 尤其是温惟秋那样的小身板, 衣服像挂在身上一样, 哪有力气搬钢筋. 他推了推一大块上锈的铁板, 推不动, 心里给这边做了个记号, 自己先找别的地方, 一会儿王益他们来了再一起找这块.

    二十分钟后王益带着人到了垃圾场, 闻着味道他感觉鼻子受到了十二万点暴击, 可终究没有抱怨, 到胡令衍边上一起翻找. 王益眼尖, 看到钢筋底下有一块肉, 可是不搬开钢筋根本拿不到. 他跟几个组员一起推那块大钢筋板, 却不小心被那块钢筋带起来的细长铁管划到了胳膊. 之前王益怕弄脏外套就脱了放车上, 此时身上就一件格子衬衫. 衬衫被划破了, 胳膊上渗出的血道跟衬衫裂口一样长. 胡令衍看到了, 叫他立即去法医车边上, 他朝温惟秋大喊:“温法医, 我们这儿有人伤了, 帮忙看一下!”

    认真翻找的李胜坚听到声音就抬头看了看, 王益正捂着胳膊往车边走. 温惟秋注意到李胜坚的眼神—和其他人探寻的眼神不一样, 李胜坚的眼里多出关心和紧张. 他没有点破, 温和地对他说:“李, 你去帮他清理一下伤口.”李胜坚无声地点点头, 和上来时小心不一样, 迅速回到车边, 拿出随车的医疗箱.“手放开.”李胜坚简单命令王益. 王益把手放开, 血顺着手腕留下来. 李胜坚轻轻将衣服解开撩起, 扎了个止血带, 然后给他清理伤口. 王益安静地坐在那里. 李胜坚离他很近, 近得能闻到彼此身上的味道, 他微微撇着眉, 专注地清理伤口. 王益看着他的唇峰出了神, 不由自主舔了舔自己的, 觉得喉头有些干.“胜坚.”王益轻唤. 李胜坚没有理睬, 将脏棉球扔进医疗箱的垃圾桶, 给他上药. 他的动作很轻柔, 王益几乎感觉不到疼. 清理完毕, 王益站起来, 以几乎贴上他的距离告诉他:“如果还有第二次, 我一定不会放你走.”李胜坚不动声色远离他, 嘴唇微抿, 似是想起了难以回忆的往事, 痛苦而刻骨铭心.

    在垃圾山翻了三四个小时, 终于找齐剩余的尸块. 法医将这些带到法医室拼接, 加上吴本广带回来的尸块, 拼成了一个完整的人身. 可是还少了一个头.

    头去哪儿了? 胡令衍脑子里滑过几条可能: 另有地方扔掉, 还是根本没来得及抛尸, 又或者是根本没打算扔, 放在冰箱里做纪念? 真要是最后一条, 那可要好好考虑凶手是不是反社会了.

    “可以确定, 此人为单独作案, 拎包这个人就是凶手. 但是美食街道路出口众多, 美食街的摄像头也很少, 没能看到凶手是从哪个方向走的. 另外可以判定凶手非常聪明, 没有留下任何有用的线索. 线索断了, 看来只能从受害者身上找出口了.”胡令衍总结了一下今天的收获, 大屏幕上不停循环着凶手抛尸的监控. 温惟秋推了推眼镜, 又把眼镜拿下, 手在桌上摸索着什么, 没一会儿就戴上了. 吴本广注意到温惟秋的动作, 眼珠一转, 觉得温惟秋可能发现了什么, 便问道:“秋你是不是发现了什么?”听到这个称呼胡令衍牙一酸, 腹诽老吴什么时候这么肉麻了, 被叫名字的人倒是没有那么别扭, 很自然地摇头:“我只是个法医, 分析案件我不在行, 妄加推论可能会影响你们的思路. 我说说我们的检验结果吧.”

    “死者是位年轻女性, 二十岁左右, 胸部丰满, 没有哺乳迹象, 应该是未生育过; 身材高挑, 一米七左右, 小腿有轻微静脉曲张现象, 是长期穿高跟鞋所致.”大幕上出现了拼接好的尸体的图片. 所有人都看得出来, 这个女人生前一定很惹人瞩目.

    “我们查了本市备案的失踪人口, 经过对比没有符合条件的.”组员王峥嵘报告. 胡令衍摸了摸下巴, 下了命令:“本市没有那就本省找, 本省再没有就全国找, 咱们也通过网络和派出所发通告, 看看有什么线索可以反馈回来.”随后看了一眼吴本广, 后者低头看看表和他交换了个眼神, 宣布道:“十点多了, 大家先回家休息吧. 强调一点, 一定不要给我关手机, 震动加响铃, 随叫随到.”

    办公室一会儿就剩几个人了. 胡令衍收拾东西准备走, 一个电话打过来:“老胡, 我老婆要生了!”贾祝森的大嗓门一如往常, 这喜事临门的时候他更是激动—治了几年终于怀上了. 这人跟胡令衍是老交情了, 胡令衍的媳妇还是贾祝森介绍的. 作为老朋友, 胡令衍自然义不容辞, 赶紧跑到妇幼医院, 在接生室门口陪贾祝森一起等. 为了缓解激动和紧张, 贾祝森尽量扯开了思维:“你跟晓玲怎么样啊?”“问这干嘛, 挺好的.”语气里藏不住的敷衍. 贾祝森叹气, 有些遗憾和内疚:“对不住, 兄弟, 我原以为她不是那种人.”“别这样老贾, 只要她不绿我, 没所谓的.”胡令衍安抚地拍拍贾祝森后背, 安慰道. 胡令衍要求不高, 定期纾解需求, 保证彼此对对方身体上忠诚就行, 对于情感上, 他自己也不奢望什么旷世奇恋, 也没想过谈恋爱, 平时压力很大, 谈恋爱再一吵架压力更大, 还是彼此互不干涉最好.

    清脆的哭声响彻走廊, 一个新生命呱呱坠地. 贾祝森这五大三粗的汉子在看到孩子的时候也忍不住落泪. 胡令衍看着一家三口, 心里空空的.

    “今晚咱们好好聊聊.”吴本广比温惟秋高半个头, 胳膊轻松地挂在温惟秋肩上. 温惟秋笑笑, 把那条手臂搬下来:“你还是回家吧, 案子结束咱们再聊.”“干嘛啊, 老婆管得严?”“…是啊.”温惟秋显得有些幸福的困扰. 吴本广觉得肉麻, 锤了一下温惟秋:“有了老婆忘了兄弟. 走了走了!”“不好意思啊.”温惟秋抱歉地笑, 目送吴本广开车走远.

    温惟秋本来是想和吴本广好好叙叙旧, 可他们观念中的‘下班’意思不同, 他想的是案子结了才叫下班. 刚看监控的时候他有个想法, 可能对案子没什么帮助, 可他想去证实他的想法.


	4. Chapter 4

叁

    “那个小矮子是谁?”“不知道. 成天走在王益身边, 真讨厌.”“咱们去教训他一下吧?”“哎, 不好吧?”“大姐我不会亏待你们的.”

    李胜坚发育晚, 到高中的时候还没有拔高, 比正常发育的王益矮了一个头—不仅比王益矮, 连相貌都远不及他. 至于‘万人迷’王益为什么喜欢跟他玩他也无从所知. 在他看来两人走在一起是极为不般配的—王益阳光帅气, 浓眉大眼, 性格活泼外向, 是全校知晓的英语课代表, 英语好, 还爱唱张国荣的歌. 一次全校联欢上, 他用<无需要太多>和<careless whisper>无缝切换, 全场尖叫不止. 李胜坚坐在后面几排的小角落里呆呆地看着大放光彩的王益, 心想怎么会有这么好看的人.

    长个子长自信是大学时候的事情, 高中没长个时期还是有些自卑的, 也得益于个子矮, 他坐在第一排听课没有任何干扰, 成绩名列前茅. 王益紧随其后, 每天缠着他问题目邀请他一起参加活动之类的. 李胜坚不会拒绝人, 也就跟着去了.

    他被人以王益的名义叫到离学校不远的三不管角落.

    “就是他, 小矮子. 上.”一群社会上的混混对李胜坚拳打脚踢:“你要是敢喊老子就把你打到你妈都不认识!”李胜坚不敢喊, 眼泪都不敢流—那是他最后的自尊.

    “行了, 你们要是弄死他老娘跟你们一起倒霉好吗?”指使的女孩不耐烦地喊道, 蹲下来拍拍李胜坚乌青的脸, 不屑道:“小子, 离王益远点. 你要是敢把这事儿捅出去--我兄弟们可都是蹲过号子的--不差再打你一次.”

    离下晚自习有一段时间了, 那群人离开也有一会儿了, 李胜坚艰难地站起来, 浑身都疼, 感觉很多地方都被打成青紫, 额头有些潮湿, 膝盖还有些撑不住. 他咬着牙扶着墙一步一步往前走, 刚走到出口, 一个怯怯的女音喊他:“李同学, 你怎么样?”李胜坚自嘲地笑了声, 心想他还能怎么样.“没事, 蹭破点皮.”“我…我帮你清理一下伤口吧.”女孩走出黑暗, 掏出干净的手帕, 沾了点水轻柔地给李胜坚擦拭额上的出血点. 那是他们班坐他旁边桌子的女生, 成绩平平, 平时和他也没什么交集. 可他看见女孩眼下两道水痕, 不由得心软:“别哭了.”

    胡令衍命令组员汪子江去省公安局查全省失踪人口档案. 朱廖宏一人在办公室里. 先前胡令衍给朱廖宏办公室打了电话, 汪子江到的时候他已经在查了. 汪子江拖了个板凳坐在他旁边, 朱廖宏把一些资料调出来给他看, 他一条一条比对, 不对的就让去掉. 大约过了两个小时, 汪子江等着筛选后的资料打出来. 看着朱廖宏有些冷酷的侧脸, 他情不自禁地问了句:“腰还好吗?”“还好.”朱廖宏没有看他, 语气教人捉摸不透. 汪子江有些窘迫, 但继续问:“对象怎么样?”朱廖宏手顿了一下, 淡淡地回答:“她还不错.”此刻能说什么?“不错就好.”

    曾几何时, 汪子江和朱廖宏就只能以这样的方式对话了. 他想念那个会安慰他会和他一起熬夜破案, 和对他无话不谈的朱廖宏.

    “好几个符合的, 就是DNA无法确定. 小王, 打电话给亲属当地公安局, 让他们取直系亲属DNA样本来. 一定要叫他们绕着点说, 别说被碎尸了.”吴本广看了材料, 交代给王峥嵘任务, 同时也把人撒出去扩大了搜寻范围, 争取找到头颅. 胡令衍刚从市局开会回来, 看到吴本广桌子边烟灰掉了一地, 就敲敲桌子:“老吴, 把烟灰清清.”吴本广难以置信地看着胡令衍, 眉毛高挑:“哟呵, 不得了啊, 蹲点的时候猪窝都能忍, 现在一点烟灰受不了了?”胡令衍没好气地瞥了他一眼, 报告放在桌上, 大抽屉小抽屉地翻, 哗啦哗啦的有点吵. 吴本广把烟屁丢进烟灰缸, 自己带着电脑椅滑到胡令衍桌边, 探寻地问:“找什么呢?”“鞋油呢?”胡令衍翻到了第四个抽屉, 依然没看到.“胡令衍,”吴本广声音严肃起来,“吃错药了? 你买过鞋油么?”胡令衍跟他大眼瞪小眼, 一会儿他放弃瞪视, 夹着风走出二组办公室. 汪子江一直在一边闷闷地翻找旧卷宗, 跟他走之前的雀跃完全不一样. 吴本广摸了摸自己的脑门, 决定去温惟秋那里看看. 他有预感案件会陷入僵局, 还是去法医室串串门好了.

    法医室一股福尔马林气味. 吴本广捏着鼻子进去, 瞧见温惟秋的背影正在指导李胜坚解剖尸体. 他站在温惟秋身后不远的地方, 没有打搅他们. 温惟秋伸手给李胜坚擦了擦汗, 一副助手的样子.

    “尸体死后被冻过, 鼻腔里有超过600毫克的盐含量…”不是二组的案子吴本广根本没听, 索性靠在一边看温惟秋的一举一动. 温惟秋从很小的时候就是笑眯眯的, 很少能看到他歇斯底里的样子. 就是小时候被欺负了哭了也和别的小孩不一样, 他很安静地掉眼泪, 哭累了趴在小广背上—脚扭到了吴本广两肋插刀背着他回家. 温惟秋是他小时候唯一一个不讨厌的男孩子.

    “你来了?”温惟秋还是发现了他. 吴本广点点头, 忘了还捏着鼻子, 回话的声音像鸭子:“系呀.”温惟秋被声音逗笑了, 吴本广趁机摸摸他的头发. 笑够了, 温惟秋眯着眼睛问:“案子怎么样了?”说到案子吴本广来劲了, 立刻找地方坐下:“总觉得少点什么. 现在案子有些瓶颈, 线索太少了.”温惟秋将手里的东西交给他的助理邱晓光, 扣着腿坐在吴本广旁边一把椅子上, 双手交握搭在腿间:“少了什么呢?”“本市怎么就没有人报案呢? 哪怕是同事报案也行啊…”“有没有可能是临时工?”“有可能, 秋你真聪明.”吴本广也想过这个问题, 从温惟秋嘴里说出来他还是忍不住想称赞—习惯了. 法医室另一个法医答应了一下, 吴本广回头看了一眼, 温惟秋的助手尴尬地调转脑袋, 替李胜坚递器具和记录. 温惟秋轻笑, 身子动了动数落吴本广:“邱晓光, 我助理也是我徒弟.”吴本广不好意思地笑笑.

    ‘哒哒哒’的皮鞋声很响, 伴随着声音而来的是胡令衍和王益. 本来只是王益一个人来, 可他半道碰到了胡令衍, 组长立刻说和他一起去法医室. 王益觉得今天的组长有点晃眼, 具体哪里晃眼他说不上来.

    “老吴, 来人了.”胡令衍跟吴本广说, 同时瞟了一眼温惟秋. 温惟秋站起来, 顺便把吴本广赶出门.

    “老胡, 你今天是真出毛病了. 平时就打个电话, 今天非跑这来? 还有王益去法医室干嘛?”吴本广走在胡令衍前面, 后者不似来的时候那样果断, 步伐犹豫走在后面. 愣了半天他才想起来要回答:“王益去帮忙.”“帮忙?”吴本广满脸不信—王益一个法医门外汉能帮什么忙? 打扫卫生? 他决定不去追究, 转向那个让胡令衍亲自来请人的事情:“你刚说来人了, 谁来了?”“给我们派了个内勤.”“咱们组哪次卫生不过关了, 派什么内勤啊?! 扰乱军心!”“不知道哪个二百五投诉了我们的卫生状况, 然后上面派人下来突击检查…”“我们弄得更乱把人赶走!”“想得美.”门里清冷沉着的女音下了吴本广一跳, 女人干练的短发, 眼神犀利地盯着他,“小广, 多少年不见了啊.”“吴大姐你坑我啊…”

    吴芝艺是吴本广小时候的邻居, 比他大好几岁, 因为同姓很多人把她当成吴本广的姐姐, 实际上就是凑巧. 吴芝艺出生警察世家, 父母和爷爷都是警察, 只有她最‘不争气’干了内勤—右手负伤再也不能拿枪了. 她自己倒是想得开, 都是革命岗位, 干什么不是干. 吴本广小时候很怕吴芝艺, 一直到十几岁搬走都怕.

    被不知情的胡令衍称作‘二百五’的温惟秋此刻正偷着乐.

    胡令衍那双去垃圾场穿的旧鞋, 今天亮得能二次出售了.


	5. Chapter 5

肆

    温惟秋很久没有做正常的梦, 紧张的时候一般都会梦见解剖尸体发现了什么线索之类的.

    _“很多时间我都在想, 你到底是不是真的有一点喜欢过我.”男人平静地说,“你一直都忘不了那个人对吧?”温惟秋想说话, 可说不出来. 男人失望了, 丢下一块表, 起身远去. 眼前出现一张信纸, 纸上写了给温惟秋的话:“至少我还有一样东西在你这里, 如果看到它你会想起我, 我能感受到.”_

    一星期之后各个DNA的比对结果出来了, 没有一个符合的, 案子陷入了僵局, 亲属们也在悲痛中稍微松了口气—不是他们的家人, 说明家人还可能活着. 胡令衍头发都要薅掉一把了. 嫌疑人没处查, 受害人也没处查, 这人总得有住的地方啊, 城市那么大, 大海捞针啊. 胡令衍总觉得缺了点什么, 肯定还有什么没想到…

    吴本广不费那个脑子, 因为吴芝艺正强迫二组的人打扫卫生:“唉唉小王你轻点放那个!”“把桌子收收资料按照时间顺序放好!”“这哪一年的清新剂? 扔了!”…

    “小胡, 想走?”胡令衍不知不觉走到门口, 被吴芝艺喊住. 胡令衍好像没注意到, 径直往前走. 吴本广拦着吴芝艺:“大姐, 人够多了, 不少他一个.”他看出来胡令衍在想事情, 而且那个人的桌子一尘不染, 垃圾在桌子边完美堆了个圈, 好像被一个大的玻璃罩隔开了一样.

    他想着事情走到了法医室, 抬头一看, 犹豫了一秒就敲了门, 里面人喊:“门开着!”温惟秋正在里面忙着解剖尸体, 李胜坚在旁边记录, 队三探组的习明远站在李胜坚旁边观看解剖. 习明远瞧见胡令衍就打了个招呼, 胡令衍点了点头, 坐在温惟秋的位子上.

    桌上有一块表吸引了胡令衍的注意力. 如果没认错, 这块表报价要十几万, 以前在派出所办过一起抢劫案, 他仔细端详过那块表的牌子, 听到失主报价不禁咂舌—世界上永远不缺奢侈品. 胡令衍算算自己的工资和津贴, 发现不吃不喝一年也买不起这块表. 按照温惟秋的工资就算比他的多, 他舍得一年辛苦的钱全花在一块不起眼的表上? 如果是有人送他的, 那人图什么? 一个法医而已, 难道要他作伪证? 还是被富婆包养了? 什么样的富婆能喜欢一个个子不高长得还不出众同时还是个法医的人? 还是另有隐情, 比方说温惟秋是个富二代?...

    坐了半小时, 温惟秋才洗洗手擦干把表戴上. 胡令衍盯着桌上某个地方, 想象在脑海中的草原尽情地奔驰. 温惟秋带着洗手液味道的手在胡令衍鼻子前划了划, 胡令衍才反应过来, 调整了一下姿势笑脸相迎:“忙完了?”温惟秋有些奇怪, 但保持着微笑:“是呀.”就好像是熟识多年的朋友一般的问候. 温惟秋双手插在兜里, 手表露在外头, 胡令衍忍不住又看了一眼, 扫到李胜坚才察觉这里不是他的一亩三分地, 连忙站起来给主人让位子. 温惟秋心安理得坐下来之前, 把一个板凳拉到跟前, 示意胡令衍与他面对面坐着. 胡令衍倒也不客气, 坐下来便问:“刚才那具尸体什么情况?”他脑袋往解剖床那块偏了一下, 余光扫到李胜坚正在进行后续整理, 习明远还没走. 胡令衍眉毛几不可闻地动了一下, 又转回来等待温惟秋的回答. 温惟秋伸了伸脚, 鞋尖轻轻抵在对面人的鞋尖上—仿佛是无心所为, 可透过鞋子传递的力度让胡令衍无法忽视. 他往后撤了一步, 观察温惟秋的表情. 温惟秋没有反应, 翻开记录本和他说:“这个女人缺了一只手, 是从河里打捞上来的.”温惟秋思考的时候习惯性地将笔头抵在嘴唇上, 侧着身子靠在桌沿. 胡令衍索性学他, 也靠在桌沿, 双腿放松往前伸, 轻轻蹭到对方的小腿. 温惟秋立刻双腿一收, 瞳孔微放, 语速比平时快:“我有一个猜想.”将笔丢在桌上, 手表拿下来随手往抽屉里一放, 叫胡令衍跟着一起把陈尸间的碎尸和另一具尸体弄出来推到法医室.

    邱晓光立刻给温惟秋递了手套, 温惟秋说:“给他一套.”邱晓光心领神会给了胡令衍手套、一次性口罩和帽子. 李胜坚和习明远站在一边听温惟秋分析:“我一直想这些日子连续出现了三具女尸, 每个都是胸部丰满. 可死亡方式不一样, 第一个是碎尸, 第二个是勒死放进了浴缸, 第三个是被下了安定, 丢到河里窒息而死.”此刻的温惟秋有些兴奋, 不同以往的温雅. 胡令衍盯着他的眼睛说出下句:“但是有共同点.”温惟秋更加得意, 点头赞同:“她们都被冻过, 每具尸体都少器官, 并且少的器官不同.”“如果是同一个人作案, 那么这个人是以收战利品的名义杀人.”习明远歪着脑袋, 推测出一种结论.“我以为这是一种可能性. 但具体还要看你们的判断和证据导向.”温惟秋看向胡令衍, 笑意盈盈. 胡令衍也看着他, 觉得这人有些聪明—不, 是很聪明. 感谢国家招他进入我们的队伍.

    李胜坚在一边不说话, 一寸一寸用放大镜观察尸体皮肤. 忽然他拉了一下习明远的手, 激动地言语:“你看, 有字.”胡令衍一听这个立马跑到李胜坚那边, 等着放大镜眼见为实. 果真有字, 被刻在了第二具尸体的耳朵里, 芝麻大小的痕迹, 像是用针挑的, 但是没有血痂, 只是浅浅的痕迹.

    “晓光, 说说这是什么原因.”温惟秋就地考察徒弟. 邱晓光跟了温惟秋一年, 学到了许多东西, 也包括说话慢.“这应该是, 人死后血液不流动了, 刻上的印子才会没有血, 何况耳朵上血液较少, 才不会有明显血迹.”

    “如果凶手不是和死者生前亲密至极, 那就是一个纯粹的变态.”习明远分析. 胡令衍点头, 将放大镜拿过来仔细观看.“L?”这个几乎不能算有效线索—一个字母能代表的意思太多了. 温惟秋皱眉耳语几句话, 邱晓光点点头出了门.“如果是连环案, 我们再找找另外两具尸体看有没有类似的刻字?”胡令衍提议.

    他们都不知道过了多久, 终于在碎尸的脚趾、断手女尸的腋窝分别找到了‘H’‘Y’三个字母. “LHY…”人名? 地名? 四个人沉默半天, 最后三个人都看向胡令衍. 男人心头一凉, 将字母重新排序后, 有一个组合正好与他名字缩写完全一致. 按照女尸的发现时间排序, 正是‘HLY’. 胡令衍有些头皮发麻, 温惟秋好似感觉到一般碰了碰他的手. 这事在法医室说不清楚, 得理一理新得到的信息进行有效排查, 确定下一步行动.

    半夜十一点二组办公室聚集了队里三个组的组员. 胡令衍无心宣布不许乱扔烟头的纪律. 一帮男人和女人照着这些线索讨论, 玉溪不知不觉抽掉了一条. 平时没怎么熬过夜的温惟秋将将靠着邱晓光睡着了, 李胜坚倒是越听越精神, 时不时写点东西在随身带的小本子上. 王益坐在他边上慷慨激昂跟三组的探员辩论, 习明远安静地看着李胜坚写东西, 小声跟他讨论写下来的想法.

    吴本广不抽烟, 他把讨论出的乱七八糟的东西整理一遍, 逐条复述:“大家听我总结一下. 第一, 现在尸源没有一具可以确认, 这个需要时间等待; 第二, 尸体都有被冻过的痕迹, 按照发现时间顺序来排序, 一号女尸少了头颅, 二号女尸少了右脚脚掌, 三号女尸少了左手. 女性第二性征器官俱在, 并且在被不同部位用同样的方式分别刻上了字母‘H’‘L’‘Y’, 初步判定是同一人作案, 但字母意义有待进一步考证. 建议并案调查, 明早报批.”

    “好, 今天就到这.”胡令衍把烟头放脚底踩灭, 视线寻到角落里靠着助理的温惟秋. 吴本广刚想喊, 胡令衍抬手打断, 说自己晚上不回去, 一会儿把人弄到宿舍睡. 吴本广拍拍他, 丢了一件大衣盖在温惟秋身上, 叫上邱晓光一起走了.

    王益一路小跑赶上和习明远一起走的李胜坚:“胜坚, 我送你回去.”李胜坚看看习明远, 有些为难. 习明远握了握他的小臂, 微笑道:“路上注意安全.”

    一路无话. 王益把车停在李胜坚家楼下, 开口便是责难:“是不是嫌我个子矮没有背景?”“你…”李胜坚顿时窝了一股火, 介于现在的身份也不好撒出来. 沉默半分钟, 李胜坚道:“谢谢你送我回来. 以后我会自己回来的.”

    王益把车窗开着, 不觉得冷.

    高三最后一天去学校, 王益把李胜坚拉到学校教学楼后面, 捧着他的脸贴上去亲吻. 这一年的李胜坚已经长得跟王益一般高了, 胳膊腿也粗了一些. 李胜坚情不自禁地吸了两下王益的舌头之后开始疯狂地挣扎, 直到挥手打在王益精致的脸上. 王益有些慌神, 顾不上脸上的火辣, 抓住李胜坚的双手眼中满是急切:“我喜欢你, 我喜欢你, 胜坚, 你躲了我好多天, 而今天可能是最后一天见你了… 知道你想学医, 如果可以, 你学法医好吗? 这样我们还有可能在一个学校上学, 我还能见到你…”王益抱着他的力道, 似是要把他揉进身体, 温暖的吐息在他耳边回旋. 李胜坚克制着自己不要享受这份感情, 狠心推开他, 冷漠道:“别再找我了.”

    李胜坚打开家门, 一个女人身着睡衣披着外套从卧室走出来, 轻轻地为他脱去外衣, 拿走皮包, 温柔地询问:“胜坚, 你辛苦了.”李胜坚疲惫地摇头, 瘫在沙发上捂着脸.“到床上睡吧.”女人声音很怯, 跟当年给他擦伤口的时候比起来没有什么变化. 李胜坚没动, 哑着嗓子婉拒:“你去睡吧铃兰, 不用管我.”关铃兰眼神黯淡了一瞬, 慢慢走到房间抱出一床被子放在沙发上, 嘱咐了一句:“要是觉得冷就到房间来睡吧.”李胜坚哼了一声作为回应.

    关了客厅的灯, 透过窗帘看见楼下的车没有开走.

    他不会拒绝, 可从小到现在说出的所有‘不’, 都是因为王益的.

 


	6. Chapter 6

伍

    隔天早上胡令衍在办公室醒来, 一眼看到身上盖着吴本广留下的大衣. 他推论是温惟秋醒了把衣服盖在了他身上. 清晨很冷, 索性穿上大衣站起来跺了几脚暖身, 一路小跑到队里单身宿舍的卫生间—他内急. 门虚掩着, 他想都没想就推门进去刚拉开拉链, 里面水池前站着的人吓他一跳, 连忙捂住自己的命根子. 温惟秋通过镜子瞥了他一眼, 继续淡定地刮胡子. 胡令衍被这事不关己的态度弄得有点毛, 艰难地开口:“你能出去一下吗?”刮胡子的男人揶揄地笑, 虽然还没刮完, 但他擦干净一嘴的泡沫, 露出嘴下的青茬, 有意让胡令衍看到他的视线扫过挡在身前的手, 体贴地从外面带上门. 胡令衍觉得温惟秋的表情出奇的诡异, 好好的看什么… 他警惕地看了一眼门, 感觉温惟秋不在门外了才如释重负舒畅一番. 解决完随手按了冲水, 跨到水池前. 温惟秋擦脸的毛巾没有拿走—那是条灰色的毛巾, 看上去很精致. 胡令衍摸了摸没有泡沫的地方, 很舒服, 跟他自己的硬邦邦的还脱线的毛巾完全不一样. 这条毛巾大概也要几十块吧? 就这样放在这里? 他一会儿还要回来拿的吧? 这泡沫放在上面不洗了? 要不我帮他洗掉吧?... 自我询问了好一会儿, 他决定帮这个小忙. 拿起毛巾, 泡沫自带的香味教胡令衍多闻了几下. 很雅致的味道, 跟他自己用的上海硫磺皂的味道根本不一样…

    温惟秋一进卫生间就看到胡令衍拿着他的毛巾思考, 看上去像个恋物癖. 他忍着笑咳嗽一声, 那人反应过度把毛巾扔回原处, 恨不得找个地洞钻进去. 但是男人要面对事实, 胡令衍也咳了一下, 煞有介事道:“我就是想帮你洗一下毛巾, 感谢… 你帮我盖衣服.”多么蹩脚的理由, 温惟秋想, 但还是给了胡令衍一个台阶:“要用刮胡泡沫吗?”刚才温惟秋回办公室拿了刮胡泡沫—之前直接把泡沫挤在毛巾上带到卫生间的. 说实话, 胡令衍想用, 可有些不好意思. 温惟秋似是看出了他的脑内挣扎, 挤出一点在对方脸上画了一撇‘胡子’.

    胡令衍怔住了.

    他盯住温惟秋的眼睛, 在那无尽的深海中探寻, 为什么他们才认识一个月不到, 温惟秋就能对他做出亲昵的举动? 这个人的所有东西应该都是价值不菲的, 做这些是为了什么? 胡令衍在海里迷失, 是因为温惟秋这个人很轻佻吗? 还是纯粹觉得好玩?...

    温惟秋又在他脸上抹了一下拉回了迷失的人. 胡令衍此刻看向他, 神情镇静, 却也不掩饰疑惑, 可问出来的问题跟想法毫不相关:“你结婚了吗?”温惟秋先是愣了一下, 而后好笑地看着犯傻的胡令衍:“当然.”

    他教人捉摸不透, 完全勾起了胡令衍想一探究竟的好奇心.

    回过神来时, 温惟秋已经走了, 胡令衍手上多了一瓶刮胡泡沫. 顺手放在水池边上, 回办公室拿牙刷. 刚走两步, 其他的问题在他脑子里炸了锅: 这么好的东西放在卫生间不是立刻就被那群单身汉掳走了? 那真是连渣都不剩啊! 不行我得拿着, 不能让别人糟蹋. 倒到卫生间把泡沫带走放在自己抽屉里, 掏出硫磺皂.

    报告领导之后, 领导给出走两条路的方案, 即并案与单独查案同时进行, 对另外两个受害者照片发往三个邻省进行排查, 碎尸案成立专案组, 组长胡令衍, 队里三个组的相关信息向他汇总. 后面就是一些官话套话, 胡令衍听得耳朵要生老茧, 转头看了一眼, 王益盯着桌上一瓶水, 非常像要把它碎尸的眼神. 再看坐在旁边的吴本广, 这又是盯着哪里呢… 顺着视线望去, 居然是在做记录的汪子江. 一组副组习明远看着领导, 仔细地听领导慷慨激昂的动员.

    “温老师, 现在怎么走?”李胜坚有些糊涂了, 按照温惟秋指的方向, 他们来到了一个鸟都不拉屎的地方, 更别说警车警戒线之类的东西.

    这是第二天了.

    本来温惟秋和李胜坚去市里开一个交流会, 队里给他们打电话要他们赶紧去县里大王庄, 发现一具男尸. 他俩提前退出了会议, 匆忙打车回法医室拿工具. 接案的一组已经出发了, 他们顾不上跟别人打招呼, 风风火火上了一辆车, 开出大院李胜坚问:“老师你知道怎么走吗?” 温惟秋以前去过大王庄, 路很好走. 他直接指路:“前面右拐上省道.”

    温惟秋凭着印象指挥李胜坚左拐右拐之后, 李胜坚将车停在了路边, 真诚地问温惟秋:“老师, 咱们是不是走错了?”温惟秋在车上摸半天, 嘴里嘀嘀咕咕:“是不是有两个大王庄? 怎么没有对讲机… 这是队里的车吗?”李胜坚看了一眼后视镜上挂的照片, 拿下来揣进口袋里, 镇定答道:“王益的.”温惟秋看了看车窗外, 脸不红心不跳地承认:“我们走错了.”

    温惟秋从小不记道, 天天跟在吴本广后面, 根本不用担心找不到地方, 后来吴本广搬走了, 他才开始腾出一点脑容量记住几条关键的路, 安稳度过三年, 到大学就不用愁了, 天天图书馆宿舍教学楼三角形路线, 去案发现场会挑最容易找的公交站牌上下车, 提前打听好路线, 下了车就能看见学校, 并且跟同学一起才不至于迷路. 至于李胜坚, 天生方向感差, 教官说他能拿到驾照简直是奇迹.

    “你会用导航吗?”温惟秋自己不会用想比他年轻十来岁的李胜坚大概会用的. 李胜坚一脸绝望:“我会, 可我没带手机.”他手机丢在会场了.

    温惟秋的手机是能砸核桃的诺基亚N91, 此刻除了能打电话, 不具备任何有帮助的功能. 他有8848的M3, 在抽屉里当闹铃用. 他不会用复杂的触屏机, 整个人对现代化的东西有如大部分古稀老人一般迟钝.

    ‘砖机’主人翻了翻通讯录, 自言自语道:“这没有能求助的人啊, 晓光又出去学习了…”温惟秋的通讯录只有三个号码: 法医室、邱晓光和父母家, 连李胜坚的电话都没存—他接电话从来不存通讯录, 一般人打电话进来都会自报家门, 索性不费那个心思存. 几秒之后他寄希望于李胜坚:“你能记得谁的号码吗?”李胜坚紧咬下唇, 不肯说.

    他只记得王益的电话, 那11个数字像烙铁般在他大脑皮层留下了不可磨灭的红痕. 他真不想报号码, 可现在身处一个没车没房空空一片荒地的地方, 路边还有经过的流浪猫朝他们嚎叫, 着实有些凄凉. 数字从他牙缝里挤出来, 温惟秋很有耐心地输入拨通:“喂? 你好, 我是温惟秋, 我们现在不知道怎么走了, 请告诉我们要怎么才能去现场.”

    浪费了一个小时才到现场, 现场早就由县中队的法医鉴定过了. 温惟秋快步走到一组组长朱奇楚跟前道歉:“对不起朱组长, 我们走…”“没关系, 你跟县队法医通个气, 然后尸体拉到队里再做解剖.”

    李胜坚穿着鞋套拎着工具箱缓步走到蹲在尸体边观察的习明远旁边, 自上而下用视线将尸体切割成几个部分. 习明远听到动静, 给他腾出地方:“我看不出所以然, 你来看看.”李胜坚面无表情地点点头, 撩着大褂下摆蹲下来, 迅速面向他刚划分的区域A, 指着脖子上的伤口说:“长度大约五厘米, 正好切在颈动脉上.”退后一步指着区域C的右手,“指甲缝有皮屑, 很有可能是凶手留下的.”取出器具小心采了一些样本, 贴上标签. 习明远掏了掏死者的口袋, 发现了一封对折两下的信纸和钱包, 他先翻找钱包, 把信封递给自己组里一个浓眉大眼的小伙王海京—很精神, 却不爱打理头发, 经常乱糟糟的出门. 王海京看了一遍把东西放进物证袋.

    “令和原.”习明远念出钱包里的身份证上的名字. 李胜坚掀衣服的手停了一秒, 下意识扫了一眼旁边观察尸体头部的温惟秋. 温惟秋没有察觉, 手伸到了尸体后脑勺, 跟他的发现一致, 是悬空的.“第一现场不是这里, 应该是一块平地.”这里刚好有个人造下坡, 尸身在平地上, 头却悬空在下坡转折的地方. 王海京把放信纸的物证袋递给习明远:“上面可能是死者的亲笔信, 说是自杀.”“自杀?”习明远站起来,“欲盖弥彰. 拿回去检验真伪. 身份证这些东西都要核实.”

    朱奇楚叫王海京把李胜坚开来的车开回去, 要习明远载着两位法医. 李胜坚坐在副驾驶看路—虽然没什么用. 习明远扫了一眼后座看着窗外发呆的温惟秋, 轻声跟旁边的人:“下次再迷路打我电话, 我去接你们.”“下次我也不开车去现场了.”李胜坚吐了吐舌, 回避了电话邀请,“太折腾了.”“你的记忆真好, 现在都没人能记住别人的号码了.”习明远笑得云淡风轻, 李胜坚摸着口袋里的挂件, 有些喘不过气.

    刚进队里的时候, 王益第一时间把自己的车钥匙和手机号强塞给李胜坚, 他还记得上学时李胜坚奇差的方向感, 为防止他开车迷路还在车上装了GPS. 至于为什么没装导航, 他的考虑是手机比车载导航靠谱, 就装了个手机架. 今天队里的车两辆出了现场两辆派出去执行任务, 两辆送去保养, 剩下的支援临市围捕去了. 李胜坚没得选, 第一次用了王益的车.

    案情分析会.

    “死者令和原, 男, 28岁. 致命伤为颈部5cm的刀口, 流血过多而亡. 致命工具为死者手上那把刀, 经鉴定没有任何伪造痕迹, 刀口朝向和自杀模拟刀口一致, 此外并未发现其他外界伤害痕迹, 因此鉴定为自杀.”温惟秋念完报告, 看着朱奇楚. 朱奇楚捏了捏眉心, 叫习明远往下说.“首先现场没有血迹, 脚印模糊, 而且尸体的头是悬空的, 能判断第一现场不是那里. 那么第一现场在哪里? 如果是自杀, 为什么会有人把他移到那个地方而不是让他在原地被人发现?”“而且, 从死者口袋里发现的信中说, 他是我们前面三起案件的凶手, 因后悔而自杀. 信纸上没有任何有用指纹, 连死者的都没有. 我怀疑这封信的真实性, 有嫁祸嫌疑.”朱奇楚赞许的眼神看着习明远, 随后问被叫来的胡令衍:“你觉得呢?”胡令衍审时度势, 坦言道:“我认识令和原.”


End file.
